


Nicolette Wilde

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Other, Reunions, Sad, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: Nick hasn't seen his sister in over ten years, imagine the surprise when he and his girlfriend's movie night is interrupted, by the sudden appearance of the vixen, who is chilled to the bone and asking for his help.





	Nicolette Wilde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinnyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinnyes/gifts), [SallyWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/gifts).



> cute little drabble ; major fluff ;  
> dedicated to erinnyes and SallyWhite92 because they always give such lovely comments and kudos :)

Nicolette Wilde was seventeen years old, when she last saw her brother, Nicholas Wilde. He was at the time, nine years old. The two had become quite close as brother and sister, and for some odd reason the younger kit looked up to her for guidance. That night, Nicolette decided to run away, after over-hearing a conversation between her mother and aunt on the phone, as Marian Wilde cried and worried about what she was to do, because she could not handle caring for two children. So the vixen packed a suitcase, enough to last her a few months, and wrote a quick note, just as she prepared to climb through the window, she heard a whimper. Her younger brother had caught her in the middle of her departure, and the look he gave her was enough to break even the coldest of hearts. He had asked why she was leaving, why she didn't want to stay with him and mom, and did she hate him? She told him she was going away for a while, that it was best for the family, and if she did so, Mom would be able to buy that action figure Nick wanted so much. The fox didn't agree, he cried, begged her not to go, said he'd be a better brother. She kissed him on the head, letting him know he already was, and could you please take care of mom for me? I don't want her to be alone. He agreed, though it didn't stop the tears from falling from his face, as she waved and opened the window to her room, and then she was gone.

 

 

 

That was the last time, she'd seen Nicholas Wilde. Now ten years later, a twenty seven year old vixen stood at an apartment room door, her feet planted onto the little welcome mat that sat at the door decorated in mini carrots, her fur soaked and stained with multiple bruises. She doesn't realize how long she's been standing there, fear gripping her every being, until an ocelot passes her to go to the room next door, giving her an odd look, before slamming the door, she can hear multiple locks clicking after that. She realizes she needs to get a grip, never let them see that they get to you, she repeats. A motto she'd lived by when she first- no now is not the time. She raises her paw, and with three loud knocks, the deed is done. When the door doesn't open straight-away she considers taking off, and pretending she never even knocked, but she knows it's too late for that, this is a meeting that is long overdue, and she has so much to explain, so she waits. The door opens and Nicolette is wondering if she got the wrong house, because a small grey female bunny with captivating amethyst eyes opens the door, and no, that is not Nicholas Wilde. She looks to her scrap of now soggy paper and studies it. No, this is the right address. The rabbit looks to her, tilting her head to the side curiously.

 

 

 

"Can I help you?"

 

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I must've gotten the wrong house, I was just looking for a Nicholas Wilde but um. Seems he doesn't live here so-" The rabbit cuts her off, eyes widening in surprise.

 

 

 

"Wait here." There's quiet murmuring as Nicolette waits, and she can faintly hear shuffling about. The rabbit returns, and opens the door wider for the vixen.

 

 

 

"You must be freezing, here come inside." The vixen blinks in surprise, but doesn't argue and when she steps inside she's enveloped by the sweet aroma of blueberries and dough, and warm air. The rabbit seems to understand what the vixen can smell, and she offers a slice of blueberry pie, while she gets the vixen a blanket. The vixen refuses, but the rabbit ignores her, handing the vixen the plate while she scurries off to find a blanket. The vixen busies herself with the pie, pushing it around the paper plate with her fork, she doesn't really feel like eating, but at the same time she doesn't wish to be rude, so she eats the pie quietly, leaving about a half of it on the plate. She sets it down, and waits as the rabbit appears with a red quilt, laying it over the vixen. Nicolette thanks her, and the rabbit goes to answer when a soft gasp is heard. The vixen turns, and for the first time in ten years, she locks eyes with familiar emerald ones, she stands slowly coming around the couch to stand in front of the fox. He takes small steps forward, and stops. Both, staring at each other, but not saying a word. He cracks first, running toward his sister with open arms. She doesn't fight it, holding her brother in her own, and crying because she missed this. She missed him. She can feel his tears hitting her neck, but she doesn't mind, as she squeezes him tighter. He separates holding her at arm’s length, as he sniffles.

 

 

 

 

 

"Nicolette, y-you, h-how? I missed you" He settles for. The vixen lowers her head in shame, all this time and he still cared for her, and she had abandoned him without thinking of how he'd feel.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says, and cries harder. Nick holds her, rocking both of them back and forth, like she did to him all those years ago.

 

 

 

 

 

"I know, I know." He replies. Nicolette pulls from the hug, looking into her brother's warm green eyes.

 

 

 

"I need your help." She tells him.

 

 

 

"I uh, I need a place to crash for a bit, I just gave birth a month ago to Nina and well her father isn't around anymore, so it's been a lot harder to keep track of the bills." She explains, and when Nicholas raises a brow, she breaks. Sobbing, she starts to tell of Nina, Nicolette's little girl, a one month old whom was born with rather large ears that weren't normal for a red fox and made her look more like a fennec, whose father left them, because he didn't want a deformed kit. Nicolette loves her daughter, so much, but it was becoming too hard to take care of the kit, without the money. She knew she couldn't do it on her own, so of course she went looking for her brother, hoping he'd be able to help her.

 

 

Nicholas pulls back when the vixen is done explaining, and she prepares to be kicked out, but is surprised when the fox talks with the bunny before both turn and offer her a room. Nicolette is overcome with gratitude and she explains that she needs to go get Nina, and her stuff. They offer to drive her, to the daycare, where Nicolette told them she'd left the kit, and soon the vixen returns with a smaller fox, a little girl kit, who wears a bow and matching dress. Nicholas can see how much she loves the baby and he smiles, as he realizes he has a niece. When the trio returns to the house, Nicholas spends some time with Nina, and Nicolette smiling as they catch up, and in finally it feels like a piece of him he thought he'd lost, has returned, in the form of his sister with a little kit, that looks much like he did when he was younger, minus the gender. And with his girlfriend by his side, and his sister and niece on the other, he knows everything is going to be just fine.

 

 

His sister has finally come home.

 


End file.
